


But Its a Classic

by Bettername



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Comedic Choices [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettername/pseuds/Bettername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dualscar has to do is tell the Grand Highblood a good joke and he will spare his life. Dualscar picks a classic. The Grand Highblood doesn't take it so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Its a Classic

“Your quadrants.”

“My quadrants what?”

“That’s the joke.”

“MY MOTHERFUCKING QUADRANTS ARE THE JOKE? Are they funny to you fish? DO MY LACK OF FILLED QUADRANTS AMUSE YOU?”

“No Grand Highblood. You ordered me to tell you a joke and that is the joke. ‘Your quadrants’ is a classic. That joke has been around for hundreds of swweeps.”

“So my unfilled quadrants have been amusing other trolls for hundreds of sweeps. AND I ONLY HEAR ABOUT NOW, FROM A MOTHERFUCKING WATER BREATHER. I graciously gave you a second chance. I DON’T GIVE THOSE OUT MOTHERFUCKING OFTEN. And you chose to tell me a joke that might as well be tailor made to offend this motherfucker. LET ME INFORM YOU FRIGID BLOOD IF THAT WAS YOUR GOAL YOU MOTHERFUCKING SUCCEEDED.”

“But it’s a classic…”

“Do you want me to tell you a real classic joke?” The mammoth troll paused. “I’M GOING TO TAKE YOU QUAKING IN SILENCE AS A YES.” The behemoth eased himself out of his blood splattered throne and strolled over to the sea dweller. “What’s the difference between a troll playing hit the small white dimpled sphere with a metal stick and motherfucker about to get culled?” The highblood removed a club from his sylladex. “ONE GOES WHACK, FUCK. And the other one goes …” The grinning clown raised the club. 

“Fuck.”

WHACK.


End file.
